


The First Heat

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [8]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Indentions are the same character talking!
> 
> XOXO  
> Enjoy!

“Alpha, please!”

“I’m here. I’ve got you. Be good. Hold still for me.”

“Yes, yes, yes…”

“Shit…”

“Want your knot, please.”

“Oh! Please, more, please!”

“Yes, fuck.”

“There you go. That’s it. So good. Gonna knot you, princess. You ready?”

“Yes, alpha, please!”

“Ah! Oh, God…”

“Give me another one, babe. Come again. Know you need to.”

“That’s it. So beautiful.”

“Get some rest, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
